The Land Before Time/Credits
Opening Logo and Titles Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-13h50m38s159.png *A Lucas/Spielberg production *A Don Bluth film *"The Land Before Time" Ending Credits and Logo *"The Land Before Time" *Directed by: Don Bluth *Produced by: Sullivan Bluth Studios Ireland Ltd. *Producers: Don Bluth, Gary Goldman, John Pomeroy *Executive Producers: Steven Spielberg, George Lucas *Co-Executive Producers: Frank Marshall, Kathleen Kennedy *Music Composed by: James Horner *"If We Hold on Together" **Music and Words by: James Horner and Will Jennings **Produced by: Peter Asher **Performed by: Diana Ross **Arranged by: David Campbell **Recording Mixer: Frank Wolf *With the Voice Talents of *(Key Characters in alphabetical order) **Judith Barsi - Ducky **Burke Byrnes - Daddy Topps **Gabriel Damon - Littlefoot **Bill Erwin - Grandfather **Pat Hingle - Narrator/Rooter **Candy Huston - Cera **Diana Ross - The Balladeer **Will Ryan - Petrie **Helen Shaver - Littlefoot's Mother **Frank Welker - Spike/The Sharptooth/Domeheads Gang *Screenplay by: Stu Krieger *Story by: Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss *Production Designer: Don Bluth *Supervising Executive for Sullivan Bluth Studios Ireland, Ltd.: Morris F. Sullivan *Production Manager: Thad Weinlein *Production Supervisor: Cathy J. Goldman *Film Editors: John K. Carr, Dan Molina *Storyboard: Don Bluth, Larry Leker, Dan Kuenster *Assistant Directors: G. Sue Shakespeare, David Steinberg, Russell Boland *Layout Supervisor: David Goetz *Layout Artists: Rick Bentham, Richard Fawdry, Mark Swan, Mark Swanson *Background Stylist: Don Moore *Background Artists: Sunny Apinchapong, Barry Atkinson, Mannix Bennett, Carl Jones, David McCamley *Directing Animators: Lorna Pomeroy, Dan Kuenster, Linda Miller, John Pomeroy, Dick Zondag, Ralph Zondag *The Animators: Anne Marie Bardwell, Victoria Brewster, Colm Duggan, Ken Duncan, Jeff Etter, Mark Fisher, Michel Gagné, Raul Garcia, Patrick Gleeson, Kent Hammerstrom, T. Daniel Hofstedt, Jon Hooper, Skip Jones, David Molina, Jean Morel, Paul Newberry, Ralf Palmer, Gary Perkovac, John Power *Special Effects Directing Animator: Dorse A. Lanpher *Special Effects Animators: David Bossert, Kathleen Quaife-Hodge, Tom Hush, Diann Landau, Joey Mildenberger, Steve Moore, Don Paul, Bob Simmons, David Tidgwell *Character Key Supervisor: Vera Lanpher *Character Key Assistants: Ben Burgess, Nollaig Crombie, Edward Goral, Anne Heeney, Silvia Hoefnagels, Helen Lawlor, Marion Mathieu, Ashley McGovern, Mark Pudleiner, Terry Shakespeare, Rusty Stoll, Jeff Topping, Wendo Van Essen, Sally Voorheis *Rough Assistant Animation Supervisor: Cathy Jones *Animation Checking: Carla Washburn, Lisa Joko, Pam Kleyman, Mary Walsh, Michele McKenna *Final Checking: Saskia Raevouri, Robin Police *Key Color Stylists: Carmen Oliver, Susan Vanderhorst *Color Stylists: Laurie Curran, Donal Freeney, Violet McKenna, Suzanne O'Reilly *Special Effects Painting: Shirley (Sam) Mapes *Production Camera/Optical Effects Supervisor: Jim Mann, S.O.C. *Animation Camera: David R. Ankney, Aidan Farrell, John Fitzgerald, Gary Hall, Gary Jones, Éimear Joyce, Fiona Mackle, Scott McCartor, Emma Miller, Ciarán Morris, John O'Flaherty, Eithne Quinn, Eric Ryan, Rocky Solotoff, Graham Tiernan *Xerography Supervisor: Terri Eddings *Xerox Checking Supervisor: Daryl Carstensen *Paint Lab Supervisor: Deborah Rykoff *Cel Painting Supervisor: Olga Tarin-Craig *Color Mark-Up Supervisor: Nancy Levey-Bossert *Inking Supervisor: Jacqueline Hooks *Voices (in Order of Appearance) **Pat Hingle - Narrator **Helen Shaver - Littlefoot's Mother **Gabriel Damon - Littlefoot **Bill Erwin - Grandfather **Candy Huston - Cera **Burke Byrnes - Daddy Topps **Pat Hingle - Rooter **Judith Barsi - Ducky **Will Ryan - Petrie *Casting by: Nancy Nayor *Associate Producer: Deborah Jelin Newmyer *Story Consultants: Brent Maddock, Steve Wilson *Additional Character Animators: Charlie Bonifacio, David Concepcion, Jesse Cosio, John Hill, Silvia Hoefnagels, Fernando Moro, Wendy Perdue, Mark Pudleiner, David Simmons, Konrad Winterlich, Kevin Wurzer *Apprentice Assistant Directors: Moya Mackle, Nuala O'Toole *Scene Planners: Russell Boland, Aran O'Reilly, David Steinberg *Apprentice Scene Planners: Sean Dempsey, Kip Goldman *Assistant Film Editors: Thomas V. Moss, Fiona N. Trayler *Assistant Layout: Elizabeth Byrne, Fred Reilly, Thomas Daly *Additional Special Effects Animator: Jeff Topping *Special Effects Inbetweeners: Orla Madden, James Mansfield Jr., Janette Owens, John O'Neill, Conor Thunder, Garrett Wren, Peter Matheson *Rough Inbetween Assistant Supervisor: Tamara Anderson *Rough Breakdown Assistants: Donnachada Daly, Hope Devlin, John Eddings, Edward Gribbin, Tom Higgins, Noel P. Kiernan, Sandra Ryan, Greg Tiernan *Rough Animation Inbetweeners: Jane Anderson, Peter Anderson, Leslie Aust, Paul Bolger, David Cribbin, Stephen Cullen, Fran Doyle, Robert Fox, David Groome, Martin Hanley, Róisín Hunt, Jerr O'Carroll *Character Clean-Up: Annette Byrne, Michael Carey, Michael Cassidy, Eileen Conway, Paul Daly, Denis Deegan, Mary Delaney, Peter Donnelly, Sylvia Fitzpatrick, Alan Fleming, Connor Flynn, Michael Garry, Paul Kelly, Paul M. Kelly, Michael Kiely, Giorgio Mardegan, Ann McCormick, Margaret McKenna, Brian McSweeney, Anne Marie Mockler, Julie Molina, Dympna O'Halloran, Tara O'Reilly, Terry Pike, John A. Power, Miriam Reid, Julie Ryan, Paul Shanahan, Hugh Tattan *Assistant Xerography Supervisor: Michael Murray *Key Xerography Processors: Robert Byrne, Gerard Gogan, Gene Dauer *Xerography Processors: Mary Boylan, Gerard Carty, Pearse Cullinane, Emmet Doyle, Patrick Duffy, Wayne Farrar, Yvonne McSweeney, Dympna Murray, Collette O'Brien, Siobhan O'Brien, Peadar O'Reilly, Kieron White *Xerography Checkers: John Finnegan, Brendan Harris, Gillian Hunt, Stuart Johnstone, Caroline Lynch, Paul Roy, Pauline Walsh *Mark-Up: Sarah-Jane King, Maria Farrell *Inkers: Ann Hazard, Karin Stover, Kerri Swanson *Apprentice Inkers: Madeleine Downes, Karen Dwyer, Martine Finucane, Sorcha Ní Chuimín *Paint Lab Assistant Supervisor: Brenda McGuirk *Paint Lab Mix And Match: Damian Murphy, Melanie Strickland, Andrew Molloy, Christine Fluskey, Noirin Dunne, Tracy Arundel *Cel Paint Assistant Supervisor: Niamh McClean *Cel Painters: Adrienne Bell, Brian Boylan, Ann Brennan, John Brennan, Maureen Buggy, Melanie Burke, Mark Byrne, Michael Carroll, Yvonne Carthy, Vincent Clarke, Nicholas Connolly, Mary Conners, Lisa Corcoran, Conor Coughlan, Orla Coughlan, Anne Marie Daly, Brian Doyle, Gloria Dunne, Franka Elston, Tom English, Linda Fitzpatrick, Jim Fleming, Claire Gallagher, Philip Garry, Fiona Gavin, Fiona Ginnell, Patricia Gordan, Catherine Gurry, Liam Hannan, Karl Hayes, Liam Hoban, Gary Keleghan, Sheila Kelly, Siobhan Larkin, Pearse Love, Maria Malone, Joseph Manifold Jr., Petula Masterson, Ann May, Martina McCarron, Colin McGrath, Geraldine McGuinness, Ian McLoughlin, Kate Meredith, Pauline Morahan, Josephine Mulraney, Mary B. Mulvihill, Moira Murphy, John Murray, David Nolan, Philip O'Connor, Brid O'Donnell, Paul O'Rourke, John Phelan, Julie Phelan, Gerard J. D. Phillips, Nina Phipps, Eileen Ridgway, Carrie Rumgay, Colum Slevin, Karen Sommerville, Jan Stokes, Iseult Travers, Aoife Woodlock *Paint Checkers: Michael Casey, Gerard Coleman, Sinead Murray, Helen O'Flynn *Apprentice Special Effects Painters: Majella Burns, Jill Coughlan, Elaine Woods *Apprentice Final Checkers: Mary Boyle, Lucy Melia *Cel Service: Anne Marie Daly, Martina McCarron, Nina Phipps, Aoife Woodlock *Optical Technicians: Caroline Gaynor, Liam Halpin *Supervising Systems Engineer: Karl Bredendieck *Engineer: Neil Keaveney *Music and Post-Production Executive: Roy Simpson *Music Performed by: London Symphony Orchestra, London, England, Kings College School Choir, The Choristers of St. Pauls Cathedral and Ladies Chorus *Choral Director: Nick Curtis *Chorus: Eiln Carlson *Score Conducted by: Pete Anthony *Orchestrations: Greig McRitchie, Pete Anthony *Backup Singer: Valerie Carter, Kate Markowitz *Featured Vocalist & Singer: Diana Ross *Music Scoring Engineer: Greg Fulginiti, Dennis Sager *Music Clearances: Denise Carver *Musicians: Eun-Mee Ahn · Violin, Tom Boyd · Oboe Soloist & English Horn, George Doering · Instrumental, Chuck Domanico · Bass, Paul Edmund-Davies · Flute, Michael Fisher, M.B. Gordy, Paul Kegg, Jonathan Williams · Cello, Randy Kerber & Guy Moon · Keyboard, Russ Kunkel · Drums, Leland Sklar · Bass Guitar, James Thatcher · French Horn, Waddy Wachtel · Lead Guitar *Sound: Steve Kohler *Poster Artists: Drew Struzan, John Alvin *Music Remixing: Air Studios *Music Copyist: Vic Fraser *Music Contractor: Sandy De Crescent *Music Preparation: Steven L. Smith *Music Recording: Shawn Murphy, Dennis Sands *Music Scoring Mixers: Dennis Sands *Music Editor: Jim Henrikson *Assistant Music Editor: Andrew Glen *ADR Dialogue Engineer: Charlene Richards *ADR Recordist: Tom O'Connell *Supervising Re-Recording Mixer: Bill Rowe *Sound Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Merrin, Michael C. Casper *Assistant Re-Recording Mixer: John Falcini *Supervising Sound Editor: Dan Molina *Sound Editors: Kevin Brazier, Ian Fuller *Assistant Sound Editors: Joe Gallagher, Andy Stears *Foley by: TAJ Soundworks *Foley Artists: Dan O'Connell, Alicia Stevenson *Foley Mixer: Jim Ashwill *Foley Recordist: Mary Jo Lang *Color Timer: John Stanborough *Negative Cutting: Donah Bassett, Cathy Carr *Studio Operations: Fred Craig *Assistant to Mr. Sullivan: Andrew Fitzpatrick *Personnel Manager: Nora Farrell *Personnel Officer: Annabelle Conway *U.S. · Personnel Officer: Edward Oliver *Amblin · Controller: Bonne Radford *Production Accountant: Rachel Leighton *Assistants to the Accountant: Susan Landers, Marie McGrath *Payroll Master: Bernadette O'Connor *Corporate Accountant: Karen Dent *Corporate Accounts Assistant: Margaret Connell *Purchasing Manager: Vincent Carrick *Purchasing Assistant: Aileesh Mulligan *Publicist: Sean Carberry *Publicity Assistant: Veronica Carroll *Secretary to Mr. Goldman: Cynthia L. Ankney *Production Secretary: Ciara O'Donnell *Assistant to Mr. Marshall: Mary T. Radford *Secretary to Mr. Sullivan: Helen Mahony *Management Secretary: Ann Costello *Personnel Secretaries: Eithne Agnew, Yvonne Costello *Production Co-ordinator: Ken Cromar *Production D.P.: Fiona Keating *Production Assistants: Olivia McClean, Deborah Morgan, Caralyn Warren *Engineering Assistant: John Henry *Transportation: Peter Morgan, Peter O'Toole, John Vallone *Office Manager (USA): Helene Blitz *Camera Stand Engineering: Mechanical Concepts, Inc. *Camera Computer: Cineton Computer Systems, inc. *Cel Paint Laboratory: Art Color Products *Studio Facilities: Sullivan Bluth Studios Ireland Limited, Dublin, Ireland *Optical Effects: Sullivan Bluth Studios Ireland, Optical Film Effects Ltd. *Dialogue Recorded at: B&B Sound Studios, Universal Studios, Warner Hollywood Studios *ADR Recording: Goldwyn Sound, Todd-AO *Music Recorded at: EMI Abbey Road Studios, London England *Re-Recorded at: Cannon Elstree Studios, Borehamwood, England *Mixed at: Skywalker Sound *Special Thanks to the Industrial Development Authority of Ireland *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *Original Soundtrack Album Available on: MCA Records Compact Discs and Cassettes *Color by Technicolor® *This motion picture photoplay and soundtrack are protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of the photoplay and/or soundtrack may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. *No. 29372 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture has made under the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. *Copyright © MCMLXXXVIII Universal City Studios, Inc. and U-Drive Productions, Inc. · All Rights Reserved 3 don bluth widescreen.jpg *Produced by Sullivan Bluth Studios Amblin_Entertainment.png Category:Credits